Never Noticed
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: Lee tracked back up to his eyes. They were grey. A dull inhuman grey. As if…as if all of Naruto’s tears had taken the glorious blue hue with them. The water had bled his eyes of color. Of life. SasuNaru, Death


I have a turtle. His name is Rock Lee. If I get another. I will name him Maito Gai. Why? Becuz they r my hubbies. As in…MINE.

**Never Noticed**

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love me?"

"No."

Rejected again. Naruto curled up into a ball beside his lover on the bed and sighed once more. He had stopped crying long ago. Months of asking the same question and getting the same answer did nothing but lower his spirits.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Sasuke?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"Do you love me?"

"I will never love you"

"Oh. Ok"

They continued to walk through the village. Naruto had his head down and Sasuke was looking for Kakashi.

Seeing him, Sasuke trotted over "Kakashi! What did Tsunade say about Itachi?"

The blonde started to walkover when a hand clamped over his shoulder.

"It hurts a lot. Doesn't it?" Rock Lee smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder. "You should give up. This will only hurt you further" Naruto glared. "I never give up! And you didn't either! Just look at you!" The blonde pointed at his cheek and Lee laughed nervously, rubbing the red kiss mark away.

"That's because I'm unbelievably good looking!" Naruto started coughing. "Pshaw! As if! Sakura was desperate!"

Lee jammed an elbow into the blonde's side. "I don't cry anymore." The taijutsu specialists looked down at his shorter friend. "I don't cry over it anymore. Sometimes, I think the only reason I keep asking and hoping is because, I feel obligated to. Or maybe 'cause I'm bored and am a masochist"

"What do you think Fuzzy brows?"

Naruto's eyes were grey. That's what Lee noticed first. And always notices. Genjutsu doesn't cover up the bags under his eyes. And squinting doesn't make the subtle frown look like a smile either. The clothes his friend wore hung just a bit.

On his neck were bite marks, obviously from Sasuke. Lee tracked back up to his eyes. They were grey. A dull inhuman grey. As if…as if all of Naruto's tears had taken the glorious blue hue with them. The water had bled his eyes of color. Of life. Now there was only grey. Like a mirror, Lee saw his face in the blonde's eyes like twin mirrors, his face frowning.

Sakura hugged Naruto from behind.

"Naruto! How have ya been? We've been packed with so many missions lately! How about we go get some ramen. My treat?" Sakura's smile twitched, trying not to turn around and kill Sasuke.

Lee watched Sakura and Naruto talk and laughed. His eyes strayed to Sasuke, talking with Kakashi.

The blonde laughed and punched his shoulder lightly.

"C'mon Fuzzy brows lets go get ramen!"

Lee walked behind his friend and girlfriend.

Naruto's eyes were grey.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months.

Naruto decided to ask a different question this time.

"Do you care about me?"

"Why should I care?"

"Heh. A dumb question I guess" He ran a hand through his unruly blonde hair and bit his cheek to keep from crying.

Looks like the tears hadn't stopped after all.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The bottle was small. Very small. Was it too soon?

Naruto sat on the bed in his boxers and could hear Sasuke in the kitchen.

"Sasuke!"

The kitchen sounds didn't stop. "What do you want idiot?"

Naruto felt his face turn red.

"Do you love me?"

All sounds stopped. The fox boy could hear Sasuke's steps. The Uchiha stopped in the doorway and glared. "I've said it a thousand times. No. Now get ready to eat"

Naruto tapped his foot lightly.

"Nah. I'm alright. I think I'm going to bed early." He patted his bandaged arm. "That mission was brutal"

Sasuke scoffed. "It was just an arrow" and walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey! It wasn't _just _an arrow! It was a kunai _and _a shuriken!"

"Wimp!" he heard from the kitchen

Through Naruto's grey eyes he noticed the bottle was purple.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sasuke didn't really mind eating alone.

When he was done, he slept next to Naruto, who was already curled up in the blankets asleep.

When he woke up Naruto was still sleep. He poked him and the blonde still slept.

"_That mission was brutal"_

Sasuke decided to let him sleep. He took a shower and dressed. Ready for the day.

All over, everyone asked him about Naruto.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata glared at him.

"He's sleep"

Hinata's glare intensified. Shino and Kiba pulled their pregnant team mate away.

Sasuke briefly wondered were Neji was. He needed to keep his wife locked in a room somewhere. She was scary!

"Sasuke-san. Where is Naruto-kun?"

The Uchiha turned to face Rock Lee. He glared. "He's asleep. He's had a bad day yesterday"

Rock passed him muttering "I'll bet" Sasuke grabbed his arm. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The older man looked from Sasuke's hand and back to the red sharingan eyes.

"It means that you cause him pain." And like water, slipped through his grasp and disappeared into the crowd.

Tsunade reports that there were no missions as of late.

Sasuke came home to a quiet apartment. Naruto still sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After three days, Naruto was still sleep. Sasuke didn't think so much about it. Sometimes the idiot slept for weeks. The fox inside him messing with his mind, no matter how much he thought he could handle it.

Sitting on the bed after another lonely dinner, Sasuke rolled Naruto over. "Oi stupid! You're always sleeping." He bent down and placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek.

It was cold. After being curled up in thick blankets for 3 days, he shouldn't be cold.

Sasuke unraveled the blankets and felt the cold face. He sat the body in his lap and held it close. He shook it. Nothing happened. The blue eyes remained closed.

Blue?

Not afraid of dead bodies, Sasuke pulled an eyelid back and gazed into a grey eye.

Grey…? When did they turn grey? Where they always grey? They used to be blue weren't they? So why were they…grey…?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was raining. He was still in sweats, no shirt.

The mud squished between his toes as he ran.

He could hear the sounds of lovemaking behind the door before him.

Sounds of lovemaking.

Did he and Naruto ever make sound like that? No. Only Naruto. Naruto made love. Only…Naruto…

He pounded on the door with his fist, not wanting to break down the door and intrude.

A glaring Rock Lee opened the door, Sakura at his side, a bed sheet around her.

Next thing he knew, he was yelling.

All he could remember saying was "Dead" "Naruto" "Grey" "Sex"

The couple disappeared inside the apartment and quickly came out fully dressed.

They raced to the apartment.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

After half the village awoke, Sasuke started answering some questions. Still in sweats, no shirt, muddy. And cold. But not from the rain.

"And then, I noticed…I noticed that his eyes were grey. Have they always been grey?"

Sasuke held a hand to his face. "I can't remember anything about him. Nothing but ramen and sex"

Shikamaru spoke up "The reason you can't remember, is because you never knew. Never thought to ask." The stared at each other for a while, the tension building up.

Tenten was about to speak when a medic nin burst into the room.

"It was suicide" She said. Kiba scoffed cruelly. "Obviously!"

The nin looked embarrassed. "And um… I don't know how to say this"

Ino stomped her foot. "Just say it!"

"He's been dead for three days!" and the nin fled from the room.

Sasuke felt his heart being squeezed. Three days? Him, a trained Shinobi, on his way to Anbu, didn't notice a dead body for three days?

He'd been sleeping next to a dead body. For three days. Only noticed from the lack of sex. He vomited, the contents of his stomach washing over his bare feet.

Hinata, in the peak of her pregnancy mood swing, made a lunge for Sasuke but was beaten by Sakura.

Blood hit the wall from the force of the punch.

"Three days." Punch. "Three fucking days!" Slap "His eyes were grey!" She stomped on his chest, the crack of bones singing.

"How could you not notice?" There was a giant dent in the concrete floor where Sakura smashed her elbow. Lee threw Sasuke to the floor, from having saved him from being killed. He felt disgusted for saving such a person. He hugged the pink haired medic nin, who was sobbing now.

Tenten and Neji held Hinata back.

Shino let out a breath and watched Sasuke struggle to sit up. He stepped on his chest, making the Uchiha shout in pain. Chouji held Ino's left hand. Shikamaru held the right.

"He saved you." Shino said. "He saved you from damnation and death from that guy and this is how it ends up."

He twisted his foot and blood came past Sasuke's lips.

"I pictured Naruto dying in battle. Shadow clones all around him. A sword through his heart. Dream fulfilled at being the best he could be. I pictured him dying gracefully and dramatically. His heart filled with love and happiness. I dreamed him dying to save us all. Everyone acknowledging him for whom he was."

Shino removed his foot and turned towards the door.

"Not like this. Not sad and alone. Not quietly Not unnoticed."

Shino's hand clenched the doorknob. "_Not like this!_"

**End**

Um…ok? I had originally planned to use this plot for another anime called Gravitation. Love that yaoi… ahem ANYWAY. (I'm still gonna use this plot for Gravi anyway!)

Yea it was crappy. Yes u can flame me. Don't really care. I'll kill myself and live.

I'm actually a bit proud of this…

Ok I hope u enjoyed this.

Laterz Dudette


End file.
